Witches & Kisses
by Sir Cheesy Fries
Summary: What can I say? You can't underestimate the power of a witch. Mark/Witch Princess oneshot.


_A/N: Hey, again. One shot, Mark x Witch Princess. R&R, no flames please (: It's ridiculously short, my apologies._

_Name: __**A Tea Party For Two**_

_**Pairing: **__Witch Princess/Mark_

_**Summary: **__The regular tea party for Mark and the Witch Princess was always a wonderful, scheduled event. But what wasn't scheduled was a kiss. Mark/Witch Princess, HM: Island of Happiness, oneshot. R&R!_

_Mark's View, A Tea Party For Two, Monday._

"H-h-hey!" I exclaimed as I walked into the animal shop, feeling the penetrating glare of Vaughn. He, for one, had never liked the fact that I hung out with Sabrina. I kept on walking, trying to ignore the burn it left near my spine as I walked past him and to Mirabelle, who was drumming her fingers on the wood top and grinning like there was tomorrow. As I got closer, she pulled me into a large bear hug, letting me go seconds after.

"Mark, dear! I haven't seen you in quite a while. Is something wrong with your farm? Or come to buy more?" I chuckled nervously at her cheery, upbeat attitude, knowing I could _never_ understand how she can be that happy all the time with two pain in the asses to take care of. Then again, I'd never understand of the woman's ways, more or less, the ways of any woman. Maybe it was because I was a guy, or oblivious to the difference of our manners and habits, or just not even caring to note that they are different, possibly not paying attention and not fascinated by those type of things. But I was only one out of tons of guys that didn't understand her ways.

She stared at me with big, bright blue eyes and awaited and answer, my face turning red with the embarrassment of day-dreaming or whatnot. There were snickers in back of me, a guy and a girl's. "A-ah, yes, Mirabelle! I came to get another chicken, a-and also 60 pieces of fodder-" I guess it was my nervous, embarrassed façade that overcame me. I gave the lady the correct number of gold, along with a pleading look that she understood.

I had some time to spare now that I was out of there, a mere 1 hour and 45 minutes until I was due for my regular lunch with the Witch Princess. Now, it was regularly at her house, but this time it was at mine, which we oddly both seemed pretty happy about, me because it was not a waste of a 30 minute walk just to her house and more exercise than I already have done this whole day. To my own blind eyes, she's been hanging around me a lot more than I'd expected her to do, which includes stalking me, watching me in my house, etc, etc. It's a bit freaky, noticing she never does it to anyone except me.

& 1H and 30M Minutes Later …………………… X

I went over to my sink, filling the kettle pot with water and placing it on the stove, forehead beady with sweat from my struggles with making food for the lunch date. Switching the stove on 8, I rushed over to the countertop, where a large bowl of crackers and cheese was plotted right next to the stove. I huffed in relief, then ran over to get that, along with finger sandwiches, sugar, chips, and more lunch snacks.

Five minutes later, I looked around the table, satisfaction glowing on my face. "Huh." I muttered to myself. I looked bad - my face was sweaty, hair messy, and clothes dotted with different colors. Surely I wouldn't want to look like this in front of a woman who would make fun of me, I thought timidly, heading towards the shower.

The water felt cool and cleansing on my dirty, pale skin. It usually only takes me 5 minutes to wash off, and that's the record I topped off today. My whole body felt energized after that session.

I quickly slipped my clothes on, ready at any minute for the evil witch to get here.

8 Minutes Later, Monday, 11: 48. 

I waited there, for a strong-willed banging on the wooden platform. Finally it came; a loud, giggling voice and a knock on wood, the stomping of (high heels? No way…) feet on the dirty floor.

In my best casual outfit, I walked over to the door, opening it and allowing the girl in. I stared in awe at her clothes. "What, is this a date or something?" I mumbled, hoping she would hear, but the only reply I got was a hard stare from a hot, prom-dressed 22 year old with straightened blond hair and makeup smeared on her face in a sexy but poor attempt to dress up for someone.

She excused herself to the bathroom right before the hot water started whistling in the pot. "Ugh!" I screeched, ready to end this lunch already. This was a _disaster. _

_Slumping, I made my way to the stove, whereas I picked up the kettle, pouring it into two cups and turning it off. I put chai in both, placing them on the table where we sat. She came in, water dotting her face, and sat down, dress ruffling at it's ends. I sat across from the witch, saying absolutely nothing. It was her who broke the silence._

"_You know… I really like you."_

"_Um, I know. I like you… too." _

_To me, this conversation sounded odd. But she looked like she was enjoying it._

"_No, dimwit, I mean, like-like. I love you." I was speechless. No words could express the feeling I was experiencing - a dreadful, what do I do now? Feeling. _

_She closed her eyes, taking a sip of tea, scowling, and opened her eyes. Please tell me this is a dream… _

_Then came the awful part. Before this happens, she spat, "What's in this, jeez?" And then she puckered her lips for a kiss. I couldn't help myself. Our lips touched, memories of her floating in my mind. It lasted seconds, then we pulled away, me gasping for air while she smiled._

"_See you, love."_

_I was just about to argue when she walked out the door._


End file.
